Vergil
Vergil is an antagonist from Devil May Cry 3. He was made by Bugya and can be downloaded at Random Select. If you can't find him there, an alternative is to google up "Vergil Bugya" and you should find him easily on the first result. Character Profile He is the rival of his twin brother Dante who is a protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He was inherited a power of his father and wields a Yamato sword (katana). He also had a Beowulf (gauntlets) and Force Edge (broadsword). Gameplay Vergil uses moves similar to Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. The only exception is the projectile block which is mainly seen when fighting Vergil in Devil May Cry 3. The same thing for Block and the Summon Swords. Also, the enhanced version of Helm Breaker and the Final Judgment Cut (several Judgment Cuts summoned while Vergil is not visible). When making a taunt, Vergil still uses those moves and speech in the game, but with the addition of his speech saying "Where's your motivation?" dusting his slack and adjusting his collar with a neck-twisting effect. 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Forward B = Back DF = Down-Forward DB = Down-Back '' ''x/y/z = Punch a/b/c = Kick Beowulf attacks Beowulf combo : a, a, b Beowulf combo 2 : a, b (while in the air) Lunar Phase : DB, b/a Rising Sun : DF, DF, b (one kick up if you use a) Starfall : DF, b/a (while in the air) Teleports/Air Tricks: Air Trick (to enemy) : F, c (can be preformed in air) Air Trick (away from enemy) : B, c (can be preformed in air) Air Trick (up) : DF, c (can be preformed in air) Yamato Yamato combo : x, x, y Aerial Rave : x (up tp 4 or 6 times), y (while in the air) Upper Slash : D, y, y (additional attack) Judgement Cut : DF, x/y/a/b Rapid Slash : DB, y Block : F, D, DF, x (can be hold) Counter : F, z Force Edge Force Edge combo : F, x, x + y Helmet Breaker : D, x (while in the air) Stinger : DB, x Round Trip : DF, DB, x Summoned Swords Spiral Swords : z (hold and release) or DB, DB, z (uses 1000 power) Blistering Swords : DB, z (during Spiral Swords) Sword Storm : F/B, y + b (close range) Hypers Dimension Slashes : DF, DF, b (uses 1000 power) (ahuroikari newest version only) Devil Trigger Judgment Cut : DF, DF, x (uses 3000 power) Devil Trigger Helm Breaker : DF, DF, y (uses 2000 power) Devil Trigger Rapid Slash : D, DB, B, DB, F, x (uses 1000 power) Summoned Swords : DB, DB, z (uses 1000 power) Super Starfall : DF, DB, b (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Entry and Win Poses Entry Poses: Vergil faces back and then faces the enemy. Speech: # You will not forget this devil's power. # You are not worthy as my opponent. Win Poses: Vergil dusts his slack and adjusts his collar with a neck-twisting effect. Speech: # Where's your motivation? # This is the power of Sparda.